villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kamal Re'x the Abductor
"My name will give rise to legend, the legend will become myth, and the name Kamal Re'x will be enshrined in eternity!" -Kamal Re'x Kamal Re'x is the underseer of the earth mining operation and the main antagonist of the game. General :"I deemed the chance to destroy Novus once and for all, a chance worth taking!". :"Or was it a chance to impress the Overseers? How many must die for your ambition, Kamal?". -Kamal Re'x and Orlok. Kamal Re'x is an extremely ambitious being and desires great power, both political and physical. Kamal is ruthless when concerned with increasing his rank within the Hierarchy, earning his unusual title from his habit of making political enemies "disappear". He apparently used this "talent" many times against those who have stood in his way during his rise in the ranks of the Hierarchy. Unlike Commander Orlok, Kamal views his troops as existing only for the expansion of the Hierarchy and, therefore, deems them fully expendable. Kamal views the Hierarchy's extermination of other races as merely "thinning the herd" and showed no regret for his race's actions. [2] At the time of the earth invasion, Kamal Re'x was long past his normal lifespan, thanks to long periods in suspended animation [3], but thanks to his age he had advanced his mind to the point of clairvoyance and he possessed the ability to wield various psychic attacks and speak via telepathy. Campaign :"This Kamal Re'x wasn't kidding, they're throwing everything they have at us!" -Mirabel During the invasion of earth, Kamal took a bold risk to attempt to destroy Novus by delaying standard mining procedure and not deploying the Purifier as he was ordered, much to the irritation of Orlok. Kamal first appeared on a communication terminal during Mirabel's infiltration of a Hierarchy command ship, gloating that she was looking at the agent of Novus's destruction. He then appeared along with Orlok and Nufai, scouring the remains of Novus's Middle Eastern base. It is here that he chides Orlok for his cynical view on the Hierarchy's wiping out of races before ordering the commander to assemble his forces to prepare for the Purification. Kamal then provides the commander with a full compliment of infantry for an attack on Egypt, but denies the commander a much needed Habitat Walker until presented with the prospect of having less troops to deal with Novus in the future. During the battle, Orlok's troops tripped a strange signal in one of the pyramids and where forced to withdraw, much to the aggravation of the alien underseer. While heatedly arguing with Orlok over his "flagrant insubordination", Kamal's command ship was hit by a missile. Though he first assumed it to have been a Novus attack, Kamal's communication officer informed him that it came from the primitives. After the last of the weapons had been destroyed, the long lost Masari emerged from the oceans, much to Kamal's bewilderment. Nevertheless, Kamal saw an opportunity to gain prestige from the final extinction of the Masari and ordered that every weapon they had be launched at the ship. After bombarding the Atlantea until all orbital weaponry was depleted, Kamal's officer reported that it was still mostly intact and Nufai mentioned that the Purifier was still disabled. With no other option, Kamal sent Orlok and a small group of infantry and Defilers into the ship to disable the Masari's jamming signal to allow the ships destruction via the Purifier. While Orlok and his troops succeeded in their mission, Kamal ordered them to remain behind and continue to kill the Masari, despite the mounting resistance. When the commander refused and retreated anyway, Kamal finally lost his temper and exasperatedly claimed he had ordered Orlok's execution within the hour. However, the Eternal managed to evade this gruesome fate by playing on Kamal's dreams of grandeur, suggesting that there would be no greater prize to be given to the Overseers than a live Masari specimen. Before the idea could be carried out, the remnant of Novus launched an attack the Purifier's hiding place. Kamal again sent Orlok to "redeem himself" and protect the doomsday machine. After returning, Kamal begrudgingly praised Orlok and explained how he had formed a plan to both wipe out the Masari and present a great prize to the Overseers: Capture Altea, the Masari Queen. Kamal's communication officer pointed out a large number of Masari ships had been detected flying as escorts for an unidentified leader, prompting the underseer to send a duo of Defilers to "soften things up" followed by Orlok to "bring back the head of a queen" when they finished. However, rather than kill the Masari leader (who turned out to be Prince Zessus rather than the queen), Orlok instead formed a truce with the Masari and assembled an army with the intent of overthrowing Kamal. The two leaders meet in battle and, after taunting one another, fought for the fate of the Earth. Kamal easily dispatched Zessus before being grabbed by Orlok, who had the likely intention of crushing him. Kamal used his psychic abilities to shatter a large portion of Orlok's armor and free himself. After Nufai arrived, Kamal gloated that Orlok's supposed accomplice had been working for him the entire time. As the troops fired on their fallen commander, Kamal turned his attention to Zessus and had him taken to a Hierarchy compound constructed in Central America. Among the ruins and jungle, Kamal proceeded to torture the prince with psychic blasts, demanding that the prince show him how to manipulate matter and life, how to be a "god" like the Masari. Zessus retorted that Kamal's mind was filled with too much shadows and that, despite threats from Kamal to unleash the Purifer, he would never show him what he wanted. Kamal, infuriated, ordered Nufai to activate the Purifier and begin "another glorious Apocalypse". At the Final Battle for Earth, Kamal personally battled Masari and Novus troops, but during the fight his hovering suit was damaged and he fell to the ground, defeated by those he had scoffed at earlier. Kamal, even in defeat, gloated that the Hierarchy could not be defeated by one minor battle and taunted his captures to "Unleash their weapons" so that his "name could give rise to legend, the legend would become myth" and that his name would be enshrined forever. While General Moore was more than happy to oblige, Queen Altea stated simply that killing Kamal was not the solution to Earth's problems. Rather, she said that Kamal deserved their generosity, claiming she could give Kamal the very thing he wanted most: power. However, this proved to be a clever ruse, and the so-called "Perfect King" found himself trapped in his own mind for eternity, believing he had acquired all the powers of a "god" and had destroyed all his enemies. Trivia *Kamal's name is somewhat interesting. According to the dictionary, the word Kamal is a male given name that means "perfection" while the word Rex comes from a latin word meaning king or ruler, both quite suited to the character's personality. [4] *Kamal is never used in the Hierarchy campaign, though he appears in most of its cutscenes. *Kamal is the final boss for both the Hierarchy and Masari campaigns. *Kamal seems to possess a large number of psychic abilities in cutscenes that he does not have in his unit self. For example, during his torture of Zessus, he uses a psychic shove to knock the prince head-over-heels. In addition, left over sound files and XML suggests Kamal originally had some sort of "consume mind" ability that would allow him to instantly kill targeted foes and (based on their resource value) recharge his abduction ability. This "consume mind" ability was probably dropped due to imbalance. *It is strongly implied (though not outright stated) that Kamal personally views the Hierarchy's mass murdering of civilian populations as good for the Universe. Clues that indicate this include his mentioning that "The Universe does not abide weakness, and we Hierarchy are its ambassadors", "Enemies do not deserve our admiration, they deserve the mercy of our slaughter for being weak!", and "I only thinned the herd, and eliminated the weak.". *Interestingly, older concepts of Kamal and an unused interface icon suggests he originally was to wear robes and a crown of sorts instead of the hovering machine he is encased in in the final game. *It is unknown if Kamal truly became a true hero to the Hierarchy, though based on his personality and position as "Underseer of Hierarchy remote mining operations" .[5] it would seem unlikely Category:Video Game Villains